Fans Meet Supernatural Cast
by Writing Keeper
Summary: Just a small fiction writing of Lunar and me meeting the Supernatural cast. PURELY FICTION! NONE OF IT'S REAL!


**Fans Meet Supernatural Cast**

_**Disclaimer**_: _I don't own Supernatural or any of the cast. I'm just borrowing them. ^_^ _

***Author's Note* **

**This is a small writing I did after I was chatting with my friend **_**LunarGuardian27**_**. We were talking over the phone about what we would act like if we ever met the cast of Supernatural. The conversation got stuck in my head I was tempted into writing this. **

**THIS IS PURELY FICTION. NONE OF IT IS REAL! **

**I AM SORRY IF ANY OF THE CONTENTS OFFEND ANYONE IN ANY WAY. **

**PLEASE DO NOT CONFUSE MY FANFICTION WITH THE REAL LIFE CAST OF SUPERNATURAL. **

**THEIR WORDS AND ACTIONS ARE MY IMAGINATION OF WHAT THEY'LL DO AND SAY IN A SITUATION LIKE THIS. **

_**Please enjoy! ^_^ **_

***End of Author's Note* **

One-Shot

Hime and Lunar walked slowly down the streets of Manhattan. The weather was cold and windy. Hime tugged her North Face jacket hoping some miracle will happen and make her warm. Lunar chuckled at her efforts. She glared in his direction as they kept walking.

"What the hell you laughing at?" she sneered at him. Unlike him, who was wrapped up in a nice fur sweater and a jacket, she had only a T-shirt and a light fleece sweater underneath. Lunar was nice and warm while she was freezing her ass off. Lunar shrugged and lifted his arms behind his head.

"I told you; you should have worn something heavier… like… a fur sweater." He mocked. Outraged slightly at his remark, she walked closer to him till they were shoulder to shoulder. Hime stepped on his foot hard with her running shoes. He screamed in pain.

"Stop mocking me, you asshole." Her simple reply held force and anger. She turned around forcefully ready to move on. Instantly she slammed into someone's torso hard and fell onto the pavement. Lunar stopped his screaming and stared at her. She sat up and rubbed her back and winced. Lunar snickered and looked up towards whoever she had slammed into. He was ready to apologize for her. Knowing Hime, she would most likely offend the man instead of apologizing. She always had trouble apologizing when the situation demanded it. In most cases, she would just attack the victim violently or abuse him with words to no end. And he would be the one apologizing for her.

Lunar took a good look at the man and stood frozen to the spot. He couldn't believe his eyes. He was staring at the people he wanted to meet. It was his life mission!

Still on the floor, Hime cursed under her breath and stood up. Preparing her best death glare she raised a finger. Blinded by anger, she didn't even get a good look at the person she bumped into and started her rant.

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING, JACKASS!" Her eyes burned with hatred. Lunar grabbed her arm and pulled hard. She slammed into his side. "WHAT THE HELL!" Her instant response was obvious.

"Hime… umm…" he pointed a shaky finger towards the group that stood there with multiple expressions. She furrowed her eyebrows and took a good look. She too stood frozen.

Standing in front of them on the streets of Manhattan was Jared Padalecki, Jensen Ackles, and Misha Collins! Hime bit her lower lip and looked around searching for something to say. Her arm slipped out of Lunar's grasp. Robotically she placed it behind her back and prepared her best sorry smile.

"Ummm…. Well…. You see… ummm…." She tried desperately to say something less offending. These were her favorite stars standing in front of her. The least she wanted to do was offend them. As she searched for something to say, Lunar suddenly grabbed her backpack and unzipped the bag. He dug deep into. Her back arched and she started screaming. 

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? LUNAR! LUNAR! STOP IT! STOP IT! YOU MORON!" she shouted in a fast practiced tongue. He pulled out a pad of paper and a pen. She zipped the bag back up and huffed. He charged forward and thrust the items in front of Jensen's face.

"CANIHAVEANAUTOGRAPH!" He shouted with excitement. Jensen chuckled and took the pen and paper.

"Sure," he said and signed the paper with practiced ease. Lunar turned to Misha and asked the same thing. He too signed the paper but when Jared was going to sign it, Lunar grabbed the paper and held it away.

"Not you." He spoke rudely.

"What?" Jared asked.

"I don't like you. I only like Jensen and Misha." Jared stared at him with a raised eyebrow. Lunar gave Jared a glare but regretted it. Hime was over her previous anger and entered a new one. She smacked him over the head with all her might. He dropped the items and clutched his head screaming in pain.

"WHAT THE FUCK! BITCH!"

"DON'T CALL ME BITCH, ASSHOLE!"

"BITCH!" Lunar shouted back. Hime was ready to retort his comment when something clicked in her head. She took deep breaths and placed her hands on her hips.

"Lunar, stop being a jackass and ask the nice man for an autograph." She spoke in a calm voice. Lunar stuck his tongue out at her. Her eyebrow twitched as well as her upper lip but she reminded herself to stay calm.

"Lunar!" her voice rose but was steady and firm. He shook his head and looked away. She sighed. Hime picked up the pad and pen and walked up to Jared.

"I'm sorry for his behavior. He can be…. Childish when it comes to his favorite celebrities." She tried to speak in her most pleasant voice but it obviously came out fake. _Shit…_ She cursed in her mind but kept her rarely practiced smile.

"Umm… could you sign this for me?" she asked him. He smiled and signed it for her.

"Thank you." Suddenly Lunar grabbed the pad from her hands. She turned and glared.

"GIVE IT BACK!" her anger was back again. He snickered and went behind her taunting her. Furious she turned and aimed a kick for his nether regions. At the last moment Lunar dodged her kick and instead of his nether regions that she connected her foot with; she connected with something else. Her eyes widened in shock as she realized she just kicked Jared Padalecki in his **nether regions**! She retracted her foot instantly. Jared slumped to the pavement in pain. Jensen and Misha made wincing sounds and tried to see if he's ok, Lunar started a hysterical laughing fit while Hime went into a panic attack for kicking one of her favorite stars.

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! WHAT HAVE I DONE! WHAT IF HE CAN'T HAVE BABIES! IT'S ALL MY FAULT! WHAT IF HE BECOMES IMPOTENT! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! THIS IS ALL MY FAULT! WHAT SHOULD I DO! CALL THE AMBULANCE! NO! TAKE HIM TO THE HOSPITAL! SOMEONE!"

Lunar continued laughing. Jensen stood up and walked up to her trying to reassure her, her kick couldn't have done much damage.

"Umm…. It's ok… a girl's kick can't do much damage… he'll be fine in a while." Jensen tried his best but she wouldn't listen to him. Or rather she didn't even hear him. She just kept screaming words at a speed of 80 mph. Lunar stopped his laughing fit as he remembered a vital detail about Hime.

"Actually, I think you should be worried." Jensen looked at him. "Hime's no girl. She looks like a girl but…. She's more boy than girl… get it?" Jensen's eyes widen.

"So I suggest a hospital right about now would be good." Lunar ignored Hime's rant as he suggest a hospital to Jensen. The man didn't move, he just looked at Jared who was still slumped over in pain. _Ouch… glad that wasn't me…_

Hime continued to scream hysterically. When she bounced closer to Lunar in her maniacal screeching, Lunar grabbed her coat's hood and pulled hard. Instantly the zipper closed against her throat and she felt to the floor choking. Jensen and Misha both widened their eyes at the violence Lunar applied on his friend. He waited several seconds before releasing her. She started to breath in all the air she can take.

"Calm?" he asked. She nodded. Hime got up and walked over to Jared who was still slumped over. She kneeled down next to him and peered at his pain stricken face.

"Are… you ok? I know I have strength equal to a man so… do you need an ambulance? Should I call one for you?" she asked. Jared raised his palm at her face.

"N-no… just… just le-leave… p-please." He requested. She looked hurt but smiled anyway. Misha looked up.

"Yeah, just go… please." She looked at him; still smiling. Jensen looked at them shocked.

"Guys, she's a fan. She didn't mean to. She's a fan." He said that twice. He was hinting at something but they chose to ignore it.

"Just go." Jared and Misha said together. She kept her smiled though she felt horrible inside. Lunar was about to say something to defend her when Hime cut him off.

"Sure, sorry about the injury. Bye-bye." Her voice did not betray her. She kept it strong and confident. She pretended nothing was wrong and that she didn't mind or feel anything when they told her to leave. She was Hime. And Hime doesn't allow others to see her vulnerability. Everyone knows that.

She got up from her position. Collected the pad of paper and pen.

"… You should get that checked out for real, Mr. Padalecki. I can't promise you you'll be alright after a kick like that." Leaving it like that she tugged Lunar away.

"Bye!" Lunar shouted back as Hime continued to tug him along. She kept going faster and faster. She didn't dare look up. She just kept going. He noticed how she would sniffle every once in a while. Her hands clutched the pad of paper and pen tightly till the paper crumpled and the pen was bent. Her fingers grew white as all blood left. _What have I done? Why does it always end like this? Why?_

"Hime…"

"Shut up." Was her instant reply.

A/N: Hope you liked it.

Reviews please

I know the mood changed dramatically but I thought… hey what the heck? ^_^


End file.
